


ART - Thrill As Only We Know How

by Tarlan



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Spatz and Inmyriadbits's story 'Thrill As Only We Know How'</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Thrill As Only We Know How

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/gifts), [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thrill as only we know how](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540037) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits), [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



I really love the Mission Impossible movies, and Ghost Protocol is definitely my favorite. I loved the interaction between all the operatives, and especially between Ethan and Will. The story is a wonderful look at the relationship that slowly develops between Will and Ethan as they travel the world on assignments both together and apart.

Click on image to see larger version

Cover 1

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/538091/538091_original.jpg)

Larger Version - 1

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/537651/537651_original.png)

Cover 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/538503/538503_original.jpg)

Larger Version - 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/538199/538199_original.png)

Cover 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/539116/539116_original.jpg)

Wallpaper 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/538853/538853_original.jpg)

.


End file.
